


A Brief Affair

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bukkake, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Pubic Hair, Titfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Trunks is going to be going to the past on an uncertain mission, and of course, his Mother's going to give him a going away present.





	A Brief Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for a good friend. You can follow my Twitter: https://twitter.com/NsfwSwindle where you'll be able to contact me and keep up to date on my new fics

Trunks’ head fell back on the couch as he gave a satisfied sigh. He was near nude and his cock was sandwiched between his mother’s breasts as she raised them up and down along his shaft. Bulma looked up at him with a mix of pride and sexual desire as she reflected on her son’s well-built body and large cock a trait she was glad he received from his father. It wasn’t all that long ago she wouldn’t have ever considered something like this, but that changed after Gohan had died. 

 

Hearing of his best friend and mentor’s death had enraged the young half-Saiyan of course and he had rushed to avenge him. Anyone could’ve predicted the outcome, Trunks was defeated easily, and Bulma thanked any higher power still listening that they had decided against outright killing her only child. She could still remember looking over his body them bruised and raw as he lay on the table before her. She had soothed his pain, but without senzu beans, he would be long to recover. He was stripped down to his underwear allowing her a full view of his body’s condition and Bulma laid a hand tentatively on his thigh to give him a touch of comfort with it being one of the few places he was not battered. To her surprise however part of Trunks’ managed to stir despite the pain creating a conspicuous tent in his boxers. 

 

Bulma stared at his covered manhood for some time, stunned to have generated such a reaction in what was intended to be a simple spot of tenderness from mother to son. Cutting through the silence was a quietly muttered apology from Trunks, further surprising his mother who assumed he was still unconscious. Turning to face him, Bulma could see him wince whether from pain or sheer embarrassment she couldn’t say though likely a healthy case of both. Bulma forced a gentle smile onto her face, unable to blame him for any of this and knowing he needed her comfort now more than ever. Slowly, Bulma unbuttoned her blouse, allowing it to drop to the floor before slipping her bra off as well. Trunks watched her do this, stunned by what was happening as his mother exposed herself for him and allowing him to see her bare chest in all its glory. 

 

Bulma moved her chest over Trunks’ face, giving him an intimate view of her large hanging tits and despite her own nervousness giggled at his own hesitation and lack of confidence. She nodded her head at him urging him to do what came naturally to him and slowly he did. His hands moved weakly to her chest, grabbing his mother's soft chest and massaging it as his cock continued to rise in response. He moved his lips to one of Bulma’s tits, sucking them as he’d done often in his imagination and taking in the sound of her very slight moaning.

 

Snapping back to the present from this recollection, Bulma was happy things had turned out this way. As her breasts sandwiched the hard Saiyan rod between them her lips moved to the head, suckling, and licking as her chest rose and fell against his shaft in a steady rhythm. Eventually, a simple taste of her son’s cock did not suffice and Bulma allowed her breasts to fall away from Trunks’ shaft as she began to suck and lick his cock. Often her lips traveled all the way down to Trunks’ base, forcing him to stifle his moans as Bulma’s mouth effortlessly engulfed his member, age not limiting her ability to deepthroat even slightly. 

 

As Bulma’s hands caressed Trunks’ hefty balls she could tell he was getting close. His sack pulsing ever-so-slightly as it prepared to pump out load after load of half-Saiyan cum and Bulma knew she would have to properly prepare for one of her son’s powerful loads. Sandwiching his cock back between her tits Bulma began to lift and lower them at a faster rate against a spit-lubed shaft, pressing her lips down onto the head. Bulma was very proud of her breasts and while they had started sagging this only made them softer and they had actually become bigger since having her son. Trunks made a grunt and his hips moved slightly, Bulma taking her cue to move her face back and prepare for his cumshot. Bulma had learned long ago that Saiyans had quite the capacity for cum which was reinforced now by the jet of spunk Trunks shot into her face. Closing her eyes in time, Bulma felt Trunks’ cum either hit her in the face directly or fall upon her breasts in hot streams. 

 

Opening her eyes, Bulma noted with some pride that her tits had been covered, and her face was hardly spotless either. Trunks could be a real lady killer if he weren’t such a momma’s boy, Bulma wouldn’t have it any other way though. She giggled as Trunks looked at her, entranced as usual by his marking of her with sperm. It was no exaggeration to say that Trunks preferred his mother when covered in his cum, but he couldn’t stare for too long. Trunks had been taught well by his mother that in regards to sex, it was important to return the favor, and as Bulma rose from her kneeling position he snapped out of his post-climax stupor and began to lie on the couch for her. Bulma sat herself on Trunks’ face, her thighs lightly squeezing his cheeks as she grabbed a rag from the coffee table to clean off her face and chest.

 

Trunks’ strong hands were pressed against his mother’s thighs and hips as he began to feast. His tongue moved against her lips and penetrated her shallowly, his Saiyan genes giving him a voracious appetite for all things sexual. Bulma proudly rode her son’s tongue, cunnilingus being something he excelled at thanks to her teaching, as her pussy finally got some deserved attention. Taking care of Trunks’ cock was often more than enough to get her motor running, but something about tonight had gotten her especially wet, possibly the knowledge that from his perspective this’d be their last night together for some time. In any case, Bulma gripped his long hair as her hips slowly moved forward and back against his tongue, providing the smallest hint of friction to her sensitive organ.

 

As much as Bulma would love to have her son eat her out to completion, her half-Saiyan was much too impatient for that and instead this was more of an extended warm-up for round 2. Once Trunks’ refractory period had subsided, it’d be time for him to mount her which Bulma found herself getting quite giddy for. Looking behind her, she could see his meaty cock standing straight up. Trunks as always would make it very well known when he was ready for another go and Bulma found herself anticipating that feeling of him inside of her for the hundredth time. There was always some inescapable feeling that was never present in her recollections or imaginings, instead, it was only ever replicated in the moment and made her feel like her hair was standing on end. 

 

As if sensing her readiness and desire, possibly even tasting it, Trunks began to rise from under her. Bulma cooed in surprise as she fell on her back onto the couch while Trunks moved out from under her in a seamless motion. The sudden fall gave Bulma a not unwelcome shock which quickly turned to more desire. Looking up at the rock hard body that had risen in front of her, Bulma couldn’t help but strike a sultry look reminiscent of her younger days when no boy she set her sights on was safe from her. It was hard for Trunks to contain his desire even for the brief amount of time he was doing so as he looked down at his mother. Though Bulma herself often audibly worried about her declining physical appearance, Trunks let her know she was being ridiculous. Trunks’ mother had grown curvy in all the right places, with her thighs and breasts especially stealing his attention whenever he saw them.

 

Trunks’ cock rested against his mother’s light blue pubic hair as he continued to eye her before he moved his cock downwards running down her clit and lips before resting at the entrance of her slickened pussy. With a hard thrust, Trunks forced his cock past the meager resistance his mother’s entrance gave him. Bulma’s breath hitched as she felt him enter her. Her body adjusted to the insertion quickly but that made it no less intense especially once he actually began to move inside of her. Bulma had gotten used to the feeling of Trunks’ thrusting, almost missing the shy and tentative humps and moans from their first few nights but in the end, she preferred her son to be as confident and take charge with her as his father was. 

 

Speaking of Vegeta, while Bulma couldn’t remember her and his trysts very well she was confident in saying that Trunks had surpassed his late father. Trunks’ natural rhythm was much more compatible with her, each thrust sending waves of satisfaction through her as he moved to a beat only heard by them. Trunks had never experienced another woman, but just being near his mother assured him he didn’t need another. Trunks stared at his mother, transfixed by the pleasure apparent on her face. Anytime they had sex Trunks found himself staring into his mother’s eyes, observing every wince and sigh of pleasure, always needing to see the way he made her feel. 

 

Trunks' hips moved with a Saiyan intensity as his hands moved along his mother’s body filled with his human passion. Cock continuously plunging into his mother’s cunt, Trunks had to wonder how many times now his hands had felt his mother’s body and how many times he’d made love to her. Without a word, Trunks’ moved his lips to hers, tongues immediately intertwining without any of the old hesitations. Bulma’s hands moved to her son’s face, pressing each to his cheeks while her legs crossed behind his rear in a move she had repeated a thousand times by now. Trunks broke the kiss, pulling his lips from hers as their tongues briefly continued to struggle against the other outside of their mouths. 

 

Bulma’s face flushed as she made eye contact with Trunks finally, her eyes meeting his intense eyes, his father's eyes. Her arms stretched behind her son’s head, resting against his shoulders to keep him pressed against her, the feel of his muscular hot body against her soft aged frame made her nostalgic and terribly aroused at the same time. Suddenly however that perceived contrast of youth and age left Bulma feeling melancholy that Trunks was left with her, the reality of their world creeping into the back of her mind.

 

“I’m sorry Trunks...:” Bulma mumbled.

 

“Huh?” Trunks asked, barely hearing her and slowing his thrusting.

 

“It’s just….You deserve a better, younger woman…” Bulma admitted, having long since moved past any shame associated with her and her son’s incest, but still feeling terribly upset by the world she had been made to raise her son in.

 

“Don’t talk like that.” Trunks replied, his thrust moving slower but with more force behind them as he plunged himself deeper into his mother.

 

Bulma gasped with pleasure, but her sudden depression remained, “I’m just-just not as young as I used to be…”

 

“Young or old, you are still the-most-gorgeous woman-I-know.” Trunks reassured a thrust punctuating each word as he gripped her hips.

 

“oOH-Oh! Trunks!” Bulma moaned, her lips getting pressed against Trunks’ again as he tried to prove to her what he knew for a fact.

 

As he and his mother’s tongues began their struggle again, Trunks picked up his pace, the sound of his balls slapping against her ass starting to fill the room. Moaning into her son's mouth, Bulma prepared for his imminent orgasm, knowing intimately what this uptick in speed preceded. With a somewhat boyish moan, Trunks came inside of her. There was nothing quite like a deep creampie to boost your self-esteem Bulma noted as her negative thoughts began to clear. The Capsule Corps IUD inside of her made sure that Bulma could enjoy the best part of sex without the unfortunate side-effects and the best part about Saiyans and their descendants, in this case, was that they were never finished with a single load.

 

As Trunks’ orgasm began to subside his pace was quickly slowed, sweat beading on his forehead from the effort. Trunks’ slowing down was a necessity until he was soon ready to go full speed again and gave Bulma the time to reflect on the heated seed soon pouring from her pussy between her son’s thrusts. Trunks moved out from under his mother’s arms and raised himself to better look at her again, this time focussing on her breasts as they slowly raised and lowered with his mother’s light panting. Giving a sudden hard thrust, Trunks was quite pleased with the sight of his mother’s boobs bouncing and jiggling in response. Bulma found herself giving a light scoff at her son’s childish interest in her boobs, but she couldn’t blame him given her great tits.

 

Trunks gave her a sly look in response and, his refractory period evidently ended, began to thrust harder and harder, enjoying the increasingly pronounced bounce to his mother’s chest and each one getting a bigger and bigger moan in response. An idea flashing to mind and Trunks bent over and lifted his mother before falling to couch with his mother settling in his lap while on his cock. Trunks effortlessly lifted and lowered her, much faster than he was able to while relying on his hips. Bulma suddenly felt light-headed as she was pulled up off the couch and started getting bounced atop her son’s shaft. Her tits bounced to an even greater extent than before, something she was only barely aware of as Trunks began to hit deeper and deeper inside of her.

 

The sudden burst of activity after a lull was clearly not something her body was prepared for as her own climax took her soon afterward. Bulma found herself clinging to her baby boy as her pussy quivered with sexual delight. Some of the leftover cum from Trunks’ prior orgasm poured down his shaft and balls as Bulma was slammed down his shaft, again and again, her climax trapping most of it deep inside of her, however, some still managed to escape given Trunks' intensity.

 

“Oh my g-GoOd, Trunks, right fucking there sweety!” Bulma moaned, urging him onward, needing to feel his full girth continue to plunge into her as her orgasm increased the feelings of pleasure ten-fold.

 

Trunks didn’t respond, instead merely sporting the same pleased smile he always wore whenever he brought his mom to climax. This would continue all night most likely. Usually, they didn’t stop until Trunks was too tired to continue, and it took a lot for a half-Saiyan to tire out. By the end of the night, Trunks had taken his mother in all kinds of positions, each time spilling his seed deep into her pussy, knowing he could mark her as his own woman without risking any consequences. After starting in the afternoon they wouldn’t stop until almost midnight, with Bulma’s pussy practically gushing Trunks’ cum and giving off a familiar pleasing ache. They had both lost count of the number of times they’d cum but it was at least 6 times each, not bad at all for a going away fuck.

 

“T-Trunks…” Bulma managed between pants.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Be sure...To have some fun with my...My younger self...Tomorrow…” Bulma finally managed, the thought of Trunks getting to experience her in her prime delighting her.

 

The thought never having crossed Trunks’ mind forced his worn cock to erection again. Before Bulma could question his silence he pulled her towards him and slipped himself back into her pussy, a moan halting Bulma’s protests. It seems the night wasn’t quite finished after all.


End file.
